


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-8

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-8

※

自從那天休假過後鄭澤運和車學沇幾乎是失聯的狀態，打電話幾乎從來不接，甚至很多時候直接是語音信箱，訊息也是發送後久久才能得到一個幾乎算是敷衍的回覆，他問對方什麼時候有休假或是自己哪天有空可以中午時去找他吃個飯、通通都被車學沇用他現在很忙的理由拒絕。

鄭澤運一度以為是自己哪裡惹到車學沇了，於是他去問其他弟弟們發覺每個人也都是差不多的狀況，但他們並沒有像鄭澤運那樣的擔心，或許是因為上次車學沇各種詭異的表現才讓鄭澤運那麼在意。

這樣的情形持續了幾個月，直到鄭澤運參加完軍樂隊的考試，在鄭澤運終於收到錄取通知書那天馬上打電話給車學沇想和他分享這個消息，於是一個晚上鄭澤運掐準了應該是車學沇休息的時間不間斷的給對方打電話，一次兩次果然還是無人接聽，但他不死心的繼續撥著號碼直到電話打到第十三通時終於被人接了起來。

「學沇尼?」電話接通時對面的人沒有馬上發聲，鄭澤運並不是很習慣，以往自己打給車學沇對方一接起電話總是會過於黏膩的叫著他太滾尼，嘰嘰喳喳的問自己有什麼事情，還是說自己想他了。

『……嗯，怎麼…給我打電話?』電話那頭車學沇的聲音依然有些疲憊，聲音完全可以讓他連想起上一次見面的時後。

「怎麼這麼久才接?」但雖如此終於連繫上車學沇，還是讓鄭澤運稍稍放心下來，他轉身走到沙發旁坐下自然的翹起腿問到。

『沒……我沒注意到。』車學沇的理由一如最近回覆他訊息時一樣的敷衍，這讓鄭澤運並不是很開心，但礙於車學沇感覺很沒精神的樣子他沒有發作反而問到。

「感冒了?」對方略微沙啞的聲音感覺就想以往感冒發燒喉嚨發炎時，最近天氣漸漸變冷，車學沇在他們之中不算太怕冷的類型，但也因為這樣常常一不小心就冷到嗓子。

『沒有。』

「你聲音聽起來怪怪的。」

『……錯覺吧。』

「為什麼不回我訊息?」對於車學沇敷衍的回答鄭澤運很是不滿。

『…我…很忙。』

「忙成這樣?休假呢?你哪天休假我們見個面……」

『對不起澤運、之後再打給你。』鄭澤運話還沒說完對面傳來的聲音便打斷了他，接著嘟一聲他發現車學沇切斷了電話，之後他怎麼回撥都再也沒有接通，本來想分享一件喜事，卻連說都還沒說就被潑了這樣的冷水讓鄭澤運也有些心煩，深吸了口氣把手機摔到沙發上，轉身走進臥室。

說是之後再回撥給他，不過鄭澤運自那之後一直沒有接到車學沇的來電。

※

因為門外的動靜聲車學沇連忙掛上電話把手機塞回牆壁上的置物櫃關上，過了一陣確認沒有人進來後才有些無力的靠著櫃子滑坐在地，還吊著水的手無力的垂在身旁，他抬起沒有插著針頭手輕輕撫上自己的腹部，那陣劇烈的絞痛和止不住的血觸感歷歷在目。

想著想著車學沇又忍不住顫抖起來，幾天前從他身體滑出來的，不曉得死了多久的瀰漫著惡臭的死胎，甚至是誰的種都沒人在意，他們在乎的是怎麼消除一切證據。

車學沇很想死，他不只一次想過自殺，但是他死了一了百了，其他人怎麼辦?他的家人全知道了會多後悔當初相信他讓他隱瞞性別進演藝圈，他的弟弟們又會怎麼想，VIXX也是會因為這件事情受到多大的影響，鄭澤運呢?他會傷心嗎?坐為知己的話會為自己傷心的吧?

但是自己死了，他費盡心力想隱滿的這一切不就等同於親自昭告天下了嗎。

車學沇捂住自己的嘴在牆邊蜷縮成一團，眼淚不受控的湧出，流產的OMEGA極為脆弱，通常醫生都會囑咐ALPHA好好照顧，更何況是車學沇這種精神都要出狀況的OMEGA。

不要說有自己的ALPHA照顧車學沇的情況完全相反，連他被送來的醫院都是軍方管理的，他的病歷紀錄上永遠不會出現，只有那深深的恐懼烙印在他腦海揮之不去，之後他每晚夢到的除了拿著影片威嚇他不准說出去的ALPHA又多了一個血肉模糊的肉球抓在他腳邊。

長官對自己沒有趁早發現懷孕吃藥流掉很不滿，讓他不要以為懷了孩子就沒事，肚子裡是誰的種都不知道，他才剛手術完身體虛弱的不像話就被拖下病床又踹又打，還是一旁的醫生說再下去是要再出一條人命那些長官才離開，習慣這些暴力的不只是他還有那些士兵，似乎對於毆打他這件事情便得習以為常。

但車學沇又哪能知道，若不是那天他們弄的太過分又硬是要用道具打開他的內腔，因為自己掙扎士兵反射性的往他下腹踹去車學沇可能都不知道自己身體裡有一個兩個多月的胎兒。

他的身體很虛弱胎兒根本營養不良，從外完全看不出什麼異狀，除了那些日子車學沇總是動不動反胃發冷，而且他被送到醫院時那個胚胎早就不知道死多久了，車學沇想他最近身體那些毛病可能是這樣引起的吧。

那也已經是半個月前的事情了，病房裡有監視器和監聽器車學沇其實除了待在床上發呆以外也不敢做其他的事情，今天是因為電話真的響太久了，他才不得不打開櫃子拿出手機。

他承認看到來電顯示是鄭澤運的那瞬間他差點就又哭了出來，電話接通後聽見那熟悉的聲音輕輕的喊著他的名字車學沇是真的靠在牆上泛起淚光，他很怕他一開口就想和鄭澤運撒嬌，要他快來救自己。

但是來不及了什麼都來不及了，如果在那個假日他和鄭澤運坦白的話會不會其實還有一點希望呢……

車學沇甚至不覺得就算他熬過這段日子退伍了能回到以前的生活，他完完全全毀了，不管是精神還是身體都被摧殘到無法挽回，他那個在將來找到一個相愛的人從戀愛結婚生子到一路相伴到老的夢想似乎永遠不會實現了，像他這樣全身被玩壞的OMEGA誰會要他，鄭澤運不會要他的……

但是車學沇開口時的聲音卻異常的冷靜，他壓抑著自己的情緒，除了那無法掩飾嘶啞的嗓音，鄭澤運在說什麼車學沇其實沒辦法很認真聽進去，他想他或許只是想藉由鄭澤運的聲音讓自己得到一點安慰，於是隨隨便便的應著聲，直到聽見門外的動靜才回過神慌忙的掛上電話。

車學沇本來以為那些腳步聲走遠了，可能就像是前幾天一樣只是路過他的病房，但也就在他鬆懈的那個時刻，病房的門徒然刷的一聲被拉開來，頓時靠著門口櫃子坐在地上的車學沇嚇得抬起頭。

幾個月來長長的瀏海遮擋住他的視線，病房內沒有開燈，外頭走廊的光線次的車學沇瞇起眼睛，吞了吞口水他小心翼翼的開口:「……長官大人。」

「你可以出院了，收拾東西跟我回去。」

那個聲音，就像是宣告著他…又被判了一次死刑。

※

那天晚上說會回電話給鄭澤運的車學沇，然而事實上是車學沇不只沒有回電給甚至在那之後鄭澤運怎麼連繫也連繫不上，後來鄭澤運發現不只是他連繫不上，除了弟弟們他甚至問過公司，在鄭澤運的堅持下公司還特地想辦法跟軍隊連繫，後來得到的回覆卻如同當初車學沇說的，因軍隊的事務繁忙所致。

但很快的入伍時間漸進，鄭澤運確實也無暇再去煩惱這些，為了準備入伍有很多事情必須安排，於是他只好把車學沇這件事情暫時擱在一旁，想著在新兵訓練完後總有機會見面，並且鄭澤運確實是想在軍隊中見車學沇一面的。

但是他卻從也沒想過會在那樣的狀態下和車學沇見面，經過了一個月的訓練正式分發完的新兵典禮結束後，幾個前輩特地邀請他們去參加所謂的迎新，剛來到一個新環境尤其是軍中這種集體行動的地方鄭澤運還是沒有冒然拒絕、於是跟著其他人一起參加了迎新，其實也就是長官請客的一些零食彼此隨便聊聊。

「那麼該來點餘興節目了吧。」

那句話便是這一切噩夢的開端，鄭澤運算是半非自願的跟著那幾個前輩來去參加他們口中所謂的餘興節目，一整天下來其實他有些疲憊，現在不過只想快點結束這些應酬回去休息，並不曉得他們口中說的餘興節目是什麼意思，他們帶著鄭澤運來到走廊深處的房間，士兵轉過對著露出一個有些令人不太舒服的笑讓鄭澤運不著痕跡的皺了下眉。

「那小母狗在裡面嗎?」

帶頭的人這麼說著這樣的話，鄭澤運對這毫不修飾的下流詞彙有些反敢，雖然在滿是ALPHA男人的軍隊私下偶爾出些葷話髒話不是太稀奇，而在這時身後傳來的腳步聲吸引過鄭澤運的注意力，來人是方才台上的長官，跟著其他士兵鄭澤運對著長官行了個標準的軍禮喊到:「忠誠!」

對方似乎對這一切挺滿意的，點了點頭讓他們放輕鬆接著看向鄭澤運，那眼神讓鄭澤運感到有些不適但在演藝圈混久了也知曉如何隱藏情緒，於是臉上的表情沒有表現出絲毫不對，長官看著他許久卻只是露出滿意的表情點了點頭一邊拍了拍鄭澤運的肩膀，接著轉過頭對著其他人說道:「都進去吧，他可等很久了一定很想我們。」

在那長官話落下的瞬間，士兵似乎各個露出詭異的笑容，鄭澤運不曉得是不是自己多想了，直到那長官又說了一句話讓鄭澤運百思不解。

「你們還可以敘敘舊。」

他總覺得那長官說這句話時是對他說的。

在那些士兵打開房間的那扇門時，鄭澤運還沒有注意到那扇門對於他們來說宛如進入地獄的大門。

室內飄散的OMEGA信息素香氣讓鄭澤運忍不住愣了下，原因有兩個一開始他以為這些士兵們是弄來了氣味助興器，這東西游走在法律邊緣，雖然並不是不合法販售但許多聲色場所因為這個東西鬧出很多性犯罪的案件，一直有人士在抗議希望這類產品有更多管制。

另一個是因為這個OMEGA信息素的味道總讓他響起一個人，他們的隊長車學沇，BETA身上幾乎沒有信息素的味道，但是這淡淡的彿手柑清香，像極了車學沇常用的香水。

「嗚…嗯，嗚呃。」

「欸主角來了，該讓他們敘敘舊啊。」

伴隨著那似乎不該出現在這的呻吟聲，鄭澤運還沒來得及消化士兵話中的意思就被簇擁著推往室內，期間裡頭傳來的唉嗚聲讓鄭澤運心底有些詭異，直到看見房間中央背對著他的方向跪坐在地的人影後才有些荒唐的愣住。

不是什麼氣味助興器、不是什麼成人影像，在這個方間中央的是一個活生生的OMEGA，一個身上帶滿性事後的痕跡，甚至可以說是凌虐後傷痕的OMEGA，OMEGA後頸線體處密密麻麻的齒痕看的鄭澤運頭皮發麻。

鄭澤運很早的時候就分化成了ALPHA，並且他心底下意識的覺得自己將來的妻子一定會是一個溫柔可人的OMEGA，他並不像一般ALPHA對OMEGA的生理常識課程一點兒都不關心，反之因為想要有一個很完美的家庭，鄭澤運還挺認真的聽過OMEGA的生理常識課。

所以他也知道一個OMEGA如果沒有被ALPHA正式的完全標記，而是反反覆覆被咬下後頸的線體注入信息素會有多大影響，正常來說這種臨時標記是有利於還不想有正式結婚的OMEGA，完全標記等同於OMEGA幾乎離不開標記他的ALPHA，但是臨時標劑如果有不同ALPHA信息素反反覆覆的疊加絕對會給OMEGA的身體帶來極大的負擔。

信息素負載導致的暈眩昏沉發熱，會讓OMEGA幾乎無法自主，只要被任何一個ALPHA稍稍施放信息素施壓就會完全無法反抗，這也是許多社會底層的OMEGA會被人操控的原因。

「熟人來看你了啊小母狗。」

又是一樣的話，熟人?

鄭澤運不曉得自己會有什麼熟人在這，這裡的任何一個ALPHA?可是按照那名士兵的說法，怎麼樣都是意指著那個OMEGA，不可能，他應該沒有認識OMEGA會在這裡，不可能……

「……是誰。」鄭澤運不自覺的輕聲用只有自己聽的見的細嗓自言自語著，在其他士兵的簇擁下半被迫的往前走，士兵們推著他，臉上掛著令人不舒服的笑容，看著鄭澤運慢慢的走往那被布條蒙住雙眼赤裸身軀的OMEGA身前。

鄭澤運是不敢又那樣的想像的，但每走一步他就覺得自己腦中可怕的幻想似乎就要成真，不可能的……不可能是他。

車學沇是個BETA不可能是他……

但是在完全走到那個跪坐著的OMEGA面前時鄭澤運就那麼愣在原地，他甚至克制不住自己吐出的那個問句。

「學沇……尼?」

在那同時鄭澤運看見那些士兵打開了電腦上放著的筆記型電腦，螢幕上映射出的畫面讓鄭澤運瞪大了雙眼，尤其在他們按下播放鍵時，室內回響起的呻吟和哭喊聲充斥著他的腦海。

『不要!不要…拜託，嗯啊…我不…嗚不要，哈啊!』

『疼…不要這樣，放過我嗚…嗚，對不起…嗚主人…嗚嗯。』

『不敢了…我不敢了，拜託我什麼都做，我會聽話…拜託不要…不要發出去拜託嗚……』

視頻裡是車學沇，那個一直用那看起來比他們瘦弱許多的身版撐起隊伍，總是站在最前面遮風擋雨的人，是即使身為BETA卻比ALPHA還要可靠的VIXX隊長，是那個有時後黏在他身邊，會讓鄭澤運忘記自己一直以來的想找一個溫柔可人OMEGA做妻子反而想照顧他、為他分擔一些辛苦的BETA。

看到視頻後鄭澤運的反應是愣在原地，訊息量太過龐大讓他不堪負荷，反之再聽到視頻發出的聲音時，跪坐在地上被矇著眼的人開始不住的混身顫抖，他開始胡亂的伸手亂抓，正好就抓上了眼前站著的鄭澤運的腳。

「主人…主人，想要主人的肉棒，小母狗什麼都會乖乖做。」口中說著胡話，憑著感覺車學沇抓上了眼前人的褲頭，熟練的就要去解對方的皮帶，鄭澤運有些慌亂想制止他的舉動，看來車學沇並沒有發現眼前的人是自己，或許現在對方還神智不清。

但就在他想讓車學沇停下時他看見那些士兵的舉動，他們用著嘴型和動作警告著鄭澤運，那個畫面是一個公開的成人頻道網站。

他們在威嚇他，如果推開車學沇就把車學沇被拍下的那些影片全放到網上去，有人輕輕的靠到鄭澤運身後推了他一把惡劣的笑到:「你知道你朋友多騷嗎?你們以前有沒有幹過他?」

鄭澤運轉頭瞪了一眼那士兵，這樣的舉動似乎惹來對方的不滿，不過還沒發作就被那長官制止，那長官笑著走到鄭澤運身旁，低聲的用兩人才聽的到的音量開口:「給你選澤，一、在這上他，二、現在離開那我們只好把小母狗精彩的影片發上網了。」

這根本不是生死二選一的題目。

“那個瞬間，才突然意識到自己多麼後知後覺，那麼多個瞬間都是他發出的求救信號但是似乎被我完全忽略，如果我再多關心你一些，那一天再追根究底一些，是不是就可以拉你一把了……我的學沇。”

為什麼我不敢承認自己喜歡你呢?

TBC


End file.
